Intro of Summer
by LastMelodya
Summary: [special for #4LOVESHOTS event #GrupMaso #4Seasons #1] Kau sama seperti kameramu, Naruto. Because everytime I look at you, I smile.


**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

Special for 4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT! [Grup Maso - 4 Seasons - #1]

 **.**

Ketika usianya enam tahun, Naruto melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda sedang menangis di halaman depan rumah di sebelah rumahnya. Ibunya berada di sampingnya, tengah mengusap lembut pundak anak itu dengan penuh afeksi. Tapi tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, seorang lelaki dewasa berambut merah muda pucat keluar dari mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana, membawa dua tas super besar dan satu boneka kelinci lucu di apitan ketiaknya. Naruto menebak itu Ayah si gadis merah muda.

Si Ayah mengulurkan boneka kelinci itu pada si gadis yang menangis, dan tanpa disangka-sangka, tangisannya berhenti dan bersubtitusi dengan senyum lebar yang membuat satuan otak dan pikiran Naruto yang masih belum menjangkau hal-hal berbau logika membeku begitu saja.

Senyuman itu begitu cerah dan manis. Seperti bunga sakura yang bersemi di musim panas.

Tanpa sadar tangan kecilnya yang memegang replika Polaroid terangkat ke atas, mengarah pada sosok gadis kecil tersebut, dan ia tekan tombol kecil di atas permukaan mainan itu. Seolah-olah sedang memotretnya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama musim panas. Hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendapatkan tetangga baru.

… sekaligus objek baru favoritnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Intro of Summer**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

 **[** _Every_ _ **summer**_ _has it's own story._ **]**

 **.**

* * *

Musim panas berikutnya adalah empat belas tahun semenjak pertama kali Naruto melihat gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu. Ia sudah memegang DSLR asli dan ia sudah tahu nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Nama yang tidak mengecewai ekspektasinya, sebab Naruto sangat ingat, pertama kali melihatnya, yang ia pikirkan adalah bunga sakura di musim panas.

Perubahan-perubahan lainnya adalah, Sakura bukan hanya sekadar tetangganya lagi; mereka telah saling membagi sebagian hidup mereka dengan kasih platonik bertitel sahabat. Jika ditanya sejak kapan, mungkin mereka lupa permulaannya. _Because time flies so fast and people change_.Dan fragmen kehidupan mereka terus-menerus berjalan tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun spasi untuk mereka mengingat-ingat memori masa silam. Yang keduanya ingat, persahabatan mereka dimulai sejak keduanya sama-sama masuk _elementary school_ dan Naruto memaksa Sakura duduk bersamanya.

 _And so on,and so on._

Begitu saja, Haruno Sakura masuk ke dalam kosmis kehidupannya dengan sangat wajar.

"Kalau seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat musim gugur saja." Menelungkup di atas tempat tidur Naruto, Sakura mengujar pelan. Netranya mengatensi langit-langit kamar berspektrum hijau lembut seperti warna matanya. "Atau, kita ke pantai, yuk, Naruto?"

Naruto berdiri di dekat jendela kamar. Bias-bias cahaya petang terbias di sana; lembayung violet, dan oranye tua. Kombinasi warna yang menyilaukan mata, namun bagi Naruto, itu adalah surga. Adalah alasan yang jelas jika sekarang ini lelaki itu tak mau memalingkan direksi sedikit pun dari hamparan _sunset_ di depan sana.

"Sebentar,"

Sakura sudah hafal. Jika sedang berkutat dengan kameranya, Naruto tak dapat diberi distraksi. Maka, yang selanjutnya gadis itu lakukan adalah bangkit dari pembaringannya, melangkah pelan untuk mendekat ke jendela, ikut berdiri di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

Naruto punya posisi kamar yang bagus. Dari sini, mereka dapat melihat _sunset_ yang sempurna membias di antara pohon-pohon di luar sana. Jika hujan, keindahannya tak lenyap, statis dengan caranya sendiri. Pun begitu musim gugur, musim dingin, dan musim semi. Seolah pemandangan di luar jendela kamar Naruto sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar pencinta fotografi itu mudah mendapatkan objek-objek luar biasa di sekelilingnya.

"Dapat apa?"

Naruto menoleh, masih dengan kamera di tangan, kemudian—klik, lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum kembali menurunkan kameranya.

"Dapat objek indah," cengirnya main-main.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tak pernah bertanya lagi. Gadis itu tak menangkap cengiran berarti yang diuarkan Naruto. Gadis itu juga tak mempermasalahkan suara 'klik' yang terdengar sebelum Naruto menurunkan kameranya lebih lanjut. Ia seperti itu bukan karena tak peduli, namun karena memang untuk beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan sahabat hampir seusia hidupnya itu, ia tak menaruh peka.

Bagi Sakura, presensi Naruto di antara kehidupan-kehidupannya yang berjalan statis, itu saja sudah cukup. Ia tak mengharap lebih—dan memang tak pernah memikirkan untuk mengambil lebih. Ia membangun rasa platonik tanpa embel-embel yang lain. Itu saja.

(Dan Sakura tak pernah tahu tentang hati Naruto dan renjananya yang tersimpan rapat, juga ruam-ruam romantiknya yang dengan apik disembunyikan lelaki itu oleh kamuflase keplatonikan yang sama dengan miliknya.)

Juga tentang satu fakta stagnan; bahwa hanya ia objek terindah bagi lelaki itu.

Ketika itu, bagi Naruto, itu bukan masalah.

Bukan masalah jika ia harus menyimpan rasa lebihnya untuk Sakura. Bukan masalah karena sejujurnya Naruto tidak yakin, apa perasaan itu dapat divokal oleh pengecap dengan sebutan adjektif cinta. Ia belum yakin karena memang selama hampir dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Naruto tak pernah jatuh cinta—atau setidaknya tak pernah sadar.

Itu tak masalah, selama Sakura selalu ada di sampingnya, tersenyum di sekitarnya, dan memenuhi _file-file_ di sudut folder koleksinya, itu tak masalah.

…

"Sakura-chan, masih ingin ke pantai?"

Gadis itu mendongak dari laptop sewarna rambutnya—senyumnya merekah dengan belah-belah pipi ikut merona senang. "Tentu masih, Narutooo!"

Naruto ikut tersenyum lebar. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, akan ada banyak objek luaaar biasa di pantai. _Well, because it's summer_."

"Ya, ya. Dan ada banyaaak sekali inspirasi. Aku ingin bawa laptop." Sakura kembali menambahkan.

Dan satu jam kemudian mereka telah berada di mobil. Dengan celana pendek, kaus-kaus cerah, topi lebar, kacamata hitam. Juga barang-barang wajib mereka; kamera Naruto dikalungkan di leher, laptop Sakura tersampir di _sling bag_.

Seolah mereka tak pernah merasakan perjalanan semenyenangkan ini.

Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu Sakura masih sibuk dengan ujaran-ujaran _"aku kangen kampus"_ , _"aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk"_ , dan _"aku butuh suasana baru"._

Kini, segalanya terlupa begitu saja.

…

Satu hal yang paling Naruto sukai dari pantai adalah aromanya.

Ia suka bagaimana penciumannya menghirup aroma laut yang lembap; amis dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Hal lainnya adalah langitnya. Seperti atap infiniti yang membingkai indah bingkaian laut di bawahnya.

Hal terakhir adalah, entitas yang tengah bersamanya saat ini.

Ada banyak memoar yang Naruto ingat, tentang pantai dan hal-hal di antaranya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, tentu saja. Ia pernah ke sini dengan kedua orangtuanya, dengan teman-teman lelakinya, dengan keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Tapi dengan Sakura, ini adalah yang pertama. Dan sejauh yang ia rasa, ini yang paling ia suka.

Padahal Sakura tak melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya duduk di pinggir pantai—beralas pasir, beratap topi lebar, tanpa kacamata atau _sunblock_ seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Kulit pipinya sedikit memerah, menahan panas yang seolah tak terbendung. Tapi, gadis itu terlihat nyaman. Kaki berselonjor, laptop di pangkuan. Untuk beberapa hal yang sangat disukainya, terkadang, Sakura tak memikirkan dampak negatif dari hal-hal yang tengah ia lakukan.

Menulis.

Itu yang gadis itu lakukan.

 _Aku ingin jadi penulis, Naruto._ Suatu hari Sakura mengujar. _Aku ingin bekerja di bidang yang kucintai. Yang membuatku merasa aku tak sedang bekerja_ , katanya.

Ketika itu Naruto hanya menyengir, dan mengangkat kamera pertamanya untuk mengabadikan. Lalu ia membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan, ilokusi implisit, dalam menyetujui gagasan Sakura.

Ia juga ingin bekerja di bidang yang ia cintai, sebab itulah ia mengambil studi fotografinya. Sejalan dengan Sakura yang mengambil studi sastranya.

Siang hingga sore itu _shutter_ kembali berputar; _klik klik klik_ berepetisi berkali-kali. Setiap Naruto mengintip layarnya, senyum selalu mengembang. Merasakan bahwa semua objek yang ia ambil hari ini akan menjadi objek terindahnya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, sekali lagi menaikkan kamera tepat di depan netra. Sosok Sakura kembali terbingkai— _klik_ —terbidik lagi.

Mungkin. Mungkin. Sakura tak pernah tahu tentang perasaannya. Tentang momen dan semesta yang mendadak berhenti setiap kamera Naruto membidik wajahnya. Sakura tak akan tahu, karena gadis itu tak pernah menoleh. Dan karena Naruto tak pernah menuntut apa-apa. Sebab relasi ini, belum ingin ia putuskan begitu saja.

Tapi, mungkin nanti.

Mungkin akan ada waktu di mana mereka menyadari, bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tak hanya berjalan statis, namun juga bergerak dinamis. Salah satunya adalah relasi platonik mereka.

Sampai waktu itu tiba, Naruto bersedia untuk menunggu.

"Naruto, sini."

Sakura tersenyum, melambaikan tangan dengan pelan. Naruto menghampiri, ikut duduk di sebelahnya, menghadap laut yang berlangit lembayung senja. Laptop gadis itu sudah berada di sisi tubuhnya. Lampu di sebelah tombol _power_ sudah berkedip-kedip merah; menandakan baterainya yang sudah masuk tahap kritis. Kemudian Naruto ikut meletakkan kamera di sisi kirinya, simbol baterai di layarnya juga sudah merah dan hampir kosong.

Ketika mereka tersadar, langit sudah berubah oranye keunguan.

Naruto mendapatkan banyak gambar luar biasa hari ini—Sakura dan pantai di musim panas. Dan mungkin, Sakura juga mendapat banyak kata yang tertulis di dalam _Microsoft Word_ sana.

Atensinya kembali pada langit senja lagi.

"Naruto, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

Matahari di barat perlahan turun.

"Gaara menyatakan cinta padaku."

Tiba-tiba saja, segalanya seperti berhenti.

Pelan-pelan ada yang merambat di tangan Naruto. Tangannya ditaut Sakura—erat sekali. Ada keringat dingin di sana. Di antara tawa-tawa kecil Sakura, jantung Naruto seolah berstagnasi. Degupnya berhenti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jemari masih saling tertaut, dan langit semakin lama semakin meredup. Naruto tak menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Safirnya menetap pada absurditas di depan sana. Ikut meredup, bersamaan dengan langit yang kehilangan matahari. Menggelap.

"Naruto?"

Akhirnya ia tolehkan kepalanya. Sakura ada di sana, masih dengan senyum kecil dan kebahagiaan yang asing. Ini aneh—begitu aneh, karena ia tak suka melihat sekelebat kebahagiaan dari netra itu tak bersebab dari dirinya. Ia tak suka. Tak akan pernah suka.

"Gaara … menurutku ia baik."

Tak ada konversasi lagi. Angin-angin pantai membius mereka. Membawa Sakura tediam dan berkomunikasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan Naruto yang semakin menyesap sembilu.

Kelip-kelip lampu merah di laptop semakin melemah, simbol baterai di kamera Naruto semakin mengosong; kelip-kelip-kelip-kelip.

—dan, meredup. Mati.

Bersamaan dengan senja yang berakhir, hati Naruto tertoreh getir.

…

Naruto pernah memikirkan tentang masa depan, dengan Sakura sebagai subjeknya. Ia pernah berpikir, tentang hal-hal remeh seperti model rumah yang ia suka, atau motif bingkai yang akan membingkai hasil cetakan-cetakan fotonya, akan ia sesuaikan dengan model dan motif yang Sakura suka juga. Karena dalam pikirannya, masa depannya akan bersama gadis itu.

Sebelum akhirnya nama Gaara terlontar dari pengecapnya kemarin.

Sakura punya banyak teman. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sikap dan sifatnya yang terlampau _friendly_ dan mudah mengumbar-umbar senyum menjadikannya salah satu entitas yang menyenangkan. Sakura juga populer, namanya terdengar hingga ke fakultas teknik yang sebagian besar isinya adalah makhluk pemilik testosteron, garang, dan kasar.

"Si cantik berambut permen," suatu hari Naruto mendengar lelaki berambut oranye dengan wajah penuh tindikan berujar.

"Sekali-kali tariklah ke sini." Temannya yang berambut perak ikut menambahi.

Dan semenjak desas-desus itu, Naruto selalu berjalan di sebelah Sakura, berdiri di sebelah Sakura, dan bertandang di sekeliling gadis itu. Sesekali ia menatap lebih lama pada kumpulan-kumpulan lelaki yang terlihat seperti maniak itu (walaupun penampilannya jauh—jauh sekali dari kata garang, tapi Naruto tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang), terkadang ada beberapa yang menyambut tatapannya, seolah-olah menjawab dengan ujaran " _Sialan, kau. Pergi dari si cantik berambut permen_." Tapi Naruto tetap pada gemingnya. Terus menatap dan terus menatap.

Hingga akhirnya mata-mata itu lelah sendiri. Pergi begitu saja.

Lalu, di waktu yang lain, Gaara datang. Ia bukan mahasiswa fakultas teknik, melainkan fakultas bahasa, seperti Sakura. Gaara sering berkumpul dengan Sakura dan beberapa orang lainnya; ada sekitar lima orang termasuk Sakura dan Gaara, dan ini adalah kelompok yang paling Naruto hafal—kumpulan yang bisa dibilang, paling akrab dengan Sakura di fakultasnya.

Sakura pernah mengatakan, "temanku, Gaara, pintar sekali menulis puisi."

Lalu Naruto hanya mencebik dengan jawaban, "temanmu yang ini juga pintar sekali memotret."

Sakura hanya tertawa, kemudian menyentuhkan keningnya di bahu Naruto sambil menggumam-gumam tak jelas.

Di situ, Naruto diam-diam mengubur rasa hipokritnya. Ujaran _kenapa aku tak bisa menulis puisi?_ hanya tersimpan rapat-rapat dalam monolog hatinya.

Mengingat ucapan Sakura sejak kemarin, Naruto kehilangan nafsu untuk berbuat sesuatu. Ia lebih banyak berdiam diri di kubikel percetakan foto, membaur bersama gelap yang menyesakkan, sesekali meraih DSLR untuk memilah objek tangkapannya di pantai kemarin, yang kemudian ia sadari, segalanya yang indah selalu berobjek Sakura.

Hamparan langit dan gulungan ombak kalah indah dengan eksistensi gadis itu.

Kemudian pikirannya melayang lagi, mengingat lagi, putus asa lagi. Nama Gaara menendang memorinya lagi. _Mengapa kita harus bersahabat, Sakura-chan?_ Tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan dalam dirinya.

Namun, Naruto tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menerima. Dan tetap menjadi Naruto yang biasanya untuk Sakura.

Lagi pula, jika dengan Gaara, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

 _Tidak apa-apa._

Ya, tidak apa-apa.

…

Di satu Rabu pagi Sakura datang. Merangkak ke atas tempat tidurnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang masih telungkup nyaman dengan mata terpejam.

"Bangun, Naruto- _baka_."

Naruto menggumam tak jelas, rasanya baru beberapa jam ia mampu memejamkan mata dan sekarang waktu tidurnya kembali terdistraksi. Tapi pada akhirnya laki-laki itu membuka mata, melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih duduk di sampingnya dengan satu simpul senyum yang mengembang.

"Apa?" Suaranya serak dan kecil, sekali Naruto berdeham.

"Kosongkan jadwal malammu untuk datang ke Hanabi Takai."

Hanabi Takai merupakan festival musim panas yang rutin dilaksanakan di Jepang. Pesta kembang api. Sudah lima tahun berturut-turut mereka pergi ke perayaan itu di setiap musim panas.

Tetiba perasaan Naruto bertanya-tanya, _kenapa tidak mengajak Gaara?_ Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya diam, mengunci segala tanya dan menyimpan kejanggalan rapat-rapat.

(Ia ingin egois, sebentar saja. Ingin tetap memiliki Sakura hanya untuknya seorang. Ia belum siap berbagi, belum. Apalagi memberi.)

Ketika anggukan diberikan Naruto, senyum Sakura melebar. Kemudian tanpa peringatan gadis itu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Naruto. Naruto dapat menghirup aroma manis khas Sakura dari rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Mengadiksinya, memakunya. Memberinya kenyamanan maksimal dan membuat rasa kantuk yang sejak semalam sulit ia raih, kini datang secepat kilat.

Pada akhirnya netra itu tertutup kembali, safirnya bersembunyi lagi. Ada gelenyar hangat di dadanya kali ini, ketika tubuh Sakura semakin mendekat dan mendekat ke sisi.

Hal yang terakhir Naruto ingat adalah sentuhan lembut di bahunya dan seluruhnya memutih.

…

Musim panas di malam hari selalu terasa lebih lembap. Sakura tak merasakannya setiap saat, namun gadis itu selalu ingat. Musim panas di malam hari juga berarti Hanabi Takai.

Ia dan Naruto akan pergi ke festival itu, mampir di satu stan ke stan lainnya untuk menyicip takoyaki, ramen super pedas, harum manis, atau sekadar memancing ikan dengan jaring kertas; Naruto berusaha lebih untuk menangkap ikan-ikan yang terlampau licin itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan satu hadiah spesial, boneka beruang berukuran super besar yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada Sakura.

Namun, bertahun-tahun mencoba, tetap saja ia tak pernah berhasil.

Jaring Naruto selalu sobek. Tak pernah mampu menampung satu pun ikan. Terkadang, ia akan mencoba lagi beberapa kali, membayar lebih hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran, atau membuktikan estimasi yang tak pernah tepat. Atau alasan lainnya, hanya untuk melihat lebih lama tawa Sakura yang begitu lebar. Dan indah.

Tetapi, malam ini, satu ikan tertampung jaringnya. Naruto masih berdiam tanpa kedip ketika melihat ikan berwarna oranye kekuningan itu terus mengepakkan ekor di dalam jaring kertasnya. Sakura berteriak-teriak— _Naruto! Kau berhasil! Kita dapat boneka raksasa!_ —sekeliling bertepuk tangan, satu anak kecil bergigi ompong menatap polos dengan mulut menganga, dan beberapa lawannya yang menangkap ikan berbarengan tersenyum—semua tersenyum dan dengan tambahan empat atau lima tepukan tangan yang tulus.

Kemudian penjaga stan di sana ikut tertawa, mata tuanya yang terlihat lelah menyipit bahagia. Dengan tanpa beban, ia ambil boneka raksasa yang terpajang, dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto. Lelaki itu masih bergeming, dan dengan gerakan cepatnya, Sakura mengambil alih boneka menggemaskan itu.

"Dasar _baka_." Sakura berbisik dan mengikik, mengangguk berterima kasih ke segala arah, kemudian menarik tangan kekar Naruto dengan lembut. "Ayo, sudah waktunya lihat kembang api."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tangan Sakura masih menggenggam Naruto dan yang sebelah memeluk erat boneka beruangnya. Dan saat itu fokus Naruto kembali. Ia melirik, kepada wajah yang masih tersenyum, kepada mata yang menyipit manis, kepada wajah yang berbinar cantik. Refleks, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh kamera yang digantungkan di leher, tapi kemudian berhenti. Ada osilasi kuat yang mendatangi Naruto tepat di dadanya ketika melihat ekspresi luar biasa itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? Sebab saatnya memotret belum tiba.

Kemudian ledakan itu terdengar, tubuh Naruto tertarik semakin kencang. Sakura membawanya berlari, mendekat menuju jalan tanpa stan-stan yang lebih lapang—mereka menyebutnya bukit kembang api, karena setiap Hanabi Takai, kembang api diledakkan di atasnya.

(Naruto merasakan _de javu_ itu, di mana tahun-tahun sebelumnya Sakura selalu berkata _"semoga kita selalu bisa melihat kembang api bersama-sama"_ dan ia diam-diam mengaminkan.)

Katanya, ada seratus ledakan kembang api yang meledak. Tahun lalu Sakura mengatakan, bahwa ia pernah beberapa kali menghitungnya dan jumlahnya tak pernah tepat seratus ledakan. Terkadang sembilan puluh delapan, terkadang seratus satu. Tapi Naruto tak pernah peduli, karena seberapa pun jumlahnya, ia tak akan memerhatikan.

Ketika itu Naruto lebih memilih untuk meraih kameranya, mengarahkannya pada wajah Sakura yang tersenyum dengan biasan kembang api warna-warni. _Klik klik klik_ terdengar lebih banyak kuantitasnya permenit dibanding dengan jumlah ledakan kembang api di atas sana. Lama, lama, lama. Hanya wajah itu objeknya. Hanya itu.

Yang ia perhatikan hanya itu.

"Semoga kita selalu bisa melihatnya bersama-sama, Naruto."

Hari ini Sakura mengatakannya lagi. Dan Naruto diam-diam terus mengaminkan.

"Tapi, kukira … seharusnya hari ini kau dengan Gaara, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh, alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa … Gaara?"

Naruto menelan ludah. "Karena ia pacarmu, kan?"

Dan kemudian, segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Tawa keras Sakura, yang bersahutan dengan suara ledakan kembang api. Sedang Naruto hanya menatap bertanya, kamera terangkat di udara, namun tak dioperasikan. Ia menstagnasikan sejenak kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap Sakura lebih lama, kepada _emerald_ -nya (yang entah mengapa) terlihat lebih, lebih, dan lebih bersinar jenaka saat ini. Juga pada raut wajahnya yang seolah menyimpan banyak arti. Mata itu kemudian menaut safirnya, menatapnya dalam-dalam, dekat-dekat. Lalu, tawa Sakura bersubtitusi menjadi senyum. Yang sangat lembut.

"Gaara bukan pacarku." Ia tertawa lagi. "Aku menolaknya. Dan kukatakan padanya, ada seseorang yang kurasa punya cinta lebih besar dibandingkan cintanya."

Mungkin, saat ini ledakan kembang api sudah mencapai angka delapan puluh—atau bahkan, lebih. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura tak peduli. Gadis itu tak akan peduli jika pada akhirnya kembang api yang meledak hanya berjumlah sembilan puluh sembilan, seratus dua, atau seratus sekalipun. Untuk kali ini, ia tak akan peduli. Sebab yang ia pedulikan adalah satuan otaknya yang terus memproses memoar pagi lalu; ketika Naruto tidur dan ia masih di kamar lelaki itu. Ketika ia bosan dan mulai mengutak-atik segala isinya. Hingga akhirnya, sampai kepada laptop lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto tak akan suka jika Sakura sembarangan membuka laptopnya, apalagi mengutak-atik folder-folder hasil jepretannya. Naruto lebih suka memperlihatkan hasil potretannya dalam bentuk cetak. Tapi, kali ini, ia tak dapat menahan diri. Lagi pula, ia bukannya anak kecil yang akan dengan bodoh memencet tombol _delete_ dengan alasan ketidaksengajaan, bukan?

Namun, baru satu klik ia berikan pada galeri Naruto, _emerald_ -nya sedikit menyipit.

Di sana, ada satu folder yang menarik perhatiannya. Satu folder dengan detail _size_ paling besar, dengan jumlah foto paling banyak, dan dengan _title_ paling mencolok;

 _favorite object._

Dan ketika gadis itu membukanya, osilasi mendominasi jantungnya.

Segalanya berbaur begitu saja.

"Mau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?"

Pada akhirnya Sakura bersuara. Kerut di wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai menipis dan hilang sama sekali. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum, dan dengan gerakan pelan, menarik telapak tangan Sakura hingga terselimut dalam genggamannya. "Tidak, sebelum kembang apinya sampai pada ledakan keseratus."

"Memang kau menghitungnya?"

"Tidak."

"Heee, lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Naruto menarik Sakura mendekat. "Sebab aku yakin, di Hanabi Takai tahun ini, kembang api yang meledak akan pas berjumlah seratus."

Sakura tak tahu apa korelasi dan spesialnya kalimat itu, namun, bibirnya akan selalu mengurva jauh lebih lebar.

Dan Naruto lah satu-satunya entitas yang menjadi penyebab akan hal tersebut.

"Hei, Naruto, kau itu seperti kameramu, ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

" _Because everytime I look at you, I smile_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **end of this seasons**

 **a/n:** kalimat terakhir terinspirasi dari sebuah quotes (entah masih bisa dibilang quotes atau enggak) di google dengan sedikit modifikasi. Karena nemunya acak, jadi so sorry kalau saya nggak bisa menuliskan sumbernya, ya :'(

And, ooc banget hahaha. Kepengin bikin pure fluffy yang IC, tapi sayang sekali jadinya malah begini. But, saya tetap berharap kalian enjoy membacanya :)

Well, fic ini adalah fic pembuka dari prompt 4 seasons bersama Aika Namikaze, Fuyu no Yukishiro, dan ShadowCentaur4869. See you on the next seasons bareng mereka, ya :D

As always, review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
